


Accommodate

by Endemic



Category: Switched at Birth (TV)
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endemic/pseuds/Endemic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course there's a guy--why wouldn't there be?    One-sided Travis/Daphne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accommodate

The bustle of the Kennish's Car Wash comes as blurred movement in Travis' peripheral vision--the shine of painted metal and the ricochet of mist that collects in tiny beads on his arms. Travis keeps track of his surroundings better than the majority of his coworkers, but today he finds himself scanning the entrances to the parking lot a little too often. When he finally sees her car and the flash of red hair inside, he knows why. 

By the time Daphne parks and finishes slamming her door closed, he's there grinning beside her. 

“How nice of you to come by to visit me.”

Daphne's eye roll doesn't hinder her smile. “Don't flatter yourself, I'm here to see my dad, not you.” 

Her lips move along with her hands in a way that distracts and infuriates Travis, reminding him that the deaf are the ones who have to accommodate the hearing. 

“Hello? I asked you a question.” 

His brain processes the movements of her words quicker than the meaning. Daphne stares at him with a raised eyebrow. 

To compensate, his next signs are quick. “Sorry, what?”

It distracts him again, the way her lips speak words he cannot hear. All he can think about is moving in closer--where he can't see her hands or know what her perfect, sassy remark is--moving in closer and kissing the sounds away from her mouth.

“Never mind,” she says, and Travis wonders how she can be amused instead of frustrated at his failure to pay attention. “I should go, I have to tell my dad something and it's better to just get it over with.” She mimics exasperation in the most adorable way, shooting him a smile that assumes he can relate. 

“What's it about?” He tries his best to look casual. 

“Honestly? A guy. I know my dad won't approve but I figure it's better if he finds out from me. It's really important that he thinks I'm mature.”

A guy. Of course. Daphne is smart and beautiful and kind and everyone can see that. She has her pick of anyone on earth and of course it's not going to be him. His own family doesn't even want him.

“Oh,” Travis says. “So does that mean there will be a spot opening up in the Kennish family soon? Because I could be your replacement.” 

Daphne laughs, patting his shoulder in a friendly gesture as she passes by, spinning around momentarily to sign him a quick _see you around_.

Travis sighs and goes back to work.


End file.
